


家兔筑巢行为实录

by StarlingKaonis



Category: A3!
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingKaonis/pseuds/StarlingKaonis
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru
Kudos: 4





	家兔筑巢行为实录

茅ケ崎至出完小差回家，发现自己的衣柜遭遇了一场甜蜜的劫难：所有带着他信息素的东西，衬衫也好外套也好，就连平角裤都被搬到床上筑成一座临时巢穴。衣物巢穴的中央躺着罪魁祸首，一只叫皆木缀的棕毛家兔，身上胡乱裹着一件浴袍，腿间夹着抱枕，正在发情的潮热中不安地睡着。

真该留在家里陪着他。茅ケ崎想，脱下西装外套盖在Ω身上。他本人一直都是皆木缀最中意的筑巢材料：毫不夸张地说，发情的缀可以把他缠死在床上，而他也乐于用自己的精液吧小兔子从里到外全部填满。缀真的很喜欢他的味道，茅ケ崎都能想象对方是怎样一趟趟把自己的衣服运到床上，然后一件件地仔细嗅闻，辨认信息素的浓淡，再用这些东西筑成一个巢穴......也许在情动难禁的时候还会把贴身的衣服盖在身上抚慰自己。啊，一边害羞一边叫出声的样子也太可爱了...。

缀被对方进房间的动静弄醒了，但他并没有对伴侣的归来做出过分热情的表示，只是在茅ケ崎俯下身亲吻他时不由自主地发出了柔软的鼻音，然后用力捶了两下α的脊背（据当事人回忆，这种感觉和被垂耳兔用长耳朵甩甩没什么区别），意思是让他快点去冲澡。情欲在身体里蠢蠢欲动的感觉一点都不好受，缀不耐地翻了个身，腿间的湿黏已把抱枕舔出了一大块水渍，小穴因为新鲜是信息素刺激又泌出透明的汁液。浴室里淋浴的声音无穷无尽，Ω把对方的外套抱在胸前，两根手指抵着入口处，另一只手捻着红肿饱胀的乳粒，放肆地低吟起来。

至さん的指肚上有一层茧，这样用力的话就...很舒服，他还喜欢用嘴......缀完全被自己的回忆带进了性爱mode，合拢的双腿越分越开，呻吟的音调也变得高亢，缓慢累积的快感几乎把他送到了高潮边缘——

自纾的手被拉出来固定在头顶，取而代之的是滚烫坚挺的阳具，不打一声招呼就横冲直撞地顶进去。茅ケ崎慢慢呼出一口气，对方因高潮而痉挛的甬道温暖紧致，穴肉正贪馋地咬着入侵的肉棒，他伸手在缀饱满的臀肉上拍了一把：「听话，放松点...你快要把我咬断了，嗯?」

言语上的刺激让Ω的反应更激烈了。缀一面手脚并用地缠住自己的α，一面用抖簌簌的哭腔火上浇油地解释：「至さん太大了...呜...嗯啊...!」

他没在夸张：茅ケ崎的那根东西和他本人长得极不相符，且不论长度和宽度，光是站起来后那副青虬突起的样子就很狰狞。现在它正深埋在缀的体内，听到这番无心的撩拨更是直接胀大了一圈。深深浅浅进出了百来次，茅ケ崎还没有要射精的意思，他存心要把皆木缀弄崩溃，故意每一次都蹭着那个点重重地碾过去，勾得对方的浪叫一声媚过一声。波浪一样的快感让缀塌下腰来。茅ケ崎抓过一只软垫塞在他身下，接着又继续更深入地侵犯他。

两人的信息素在空气里交缠得难舍难分，生殖腔被顶开时缀呜咽起来，手掌无力地抵着茅ケ崎的胸膛，似乎这样做就能让α放弃在他体内成结的想法。但茅ケ崎已经把他钉在了自己的阴茎上。α的喘息又粗重又兴奋，他最后用力顶了一下，然后在Ω体内射精、成结，再一次在皆木缀的身上宣示自己的所有权。

缀的小腹被精液填得微微鼓起来，茅ケ崎把手放到上面：

「准备好给我生小兔子了吗?」

回答他们的是两声意味不明的嘤咛，Ω在黑暗中寻找着爱人的嘴唇。茅ケ崎捏住对方的下颌，相当温柔地啄吻他，然后掖好被子，把大兔子拢到自己怀里，听着对方平稳的呼吸声开始想入非非。

至少生六个才能组一个party啊...。缀会同意的吧?


End file.
